IWMT
IWMT, also known as IDEK, NFTS, and various other acronyms,but generally referred to as either IWMT or Admin to avoid confusion, is a user on the OTWDF Forums, Personality IWMT, or IDEK, or NFTS, or Pretty much any jumble to letters, Is a rather bizarre person. Choosing Habits on a dime,when given power, he prefers to give it to others, when not, he indulges in random creative flurries. In the long run, his contrarian demeanor, tendancy to freak out, and strange sense of humour are the main factors in his appearance, and; when combined with his tendancy to let things happen; while problematic, are his main quality. In the past he displayed bizarre open-ness about his personal life. But that has recently disappeared alongside his confrontational nature. He is quite certain that this wiki is one giant in-joke. Relationships Campman IWMT and Campman, at first seemed to get along in a rather ironic way. But it's clear that for the most part IWMT was mildly annoyed and Campman was noticably trolling. They both ended up getting at each others throats on occasion. But with the Deletion of Great Follies, this boiled into a complete hatred that got one of them banned. They both kept talking, bizarrely enough, on Cany and His own forums after the ban, most of these consisted of Campman rubbing the ban in his face and IWMT responsding cursively. IWMT's first action after the forum transfer, was to ask someone who was once a admin on the old forum for His ip and ban him then and there. Master Psychic The Two often converse with each other even in the TTG Forum, MP was; for the most part, on IWMT's side during the forum Transfer, and even though they didn't talk often; he did make a account on his forum before the transfer. and in the Domewing and Nate ages, they often Roleplayed together and shared thoughts on the occasional drama before the Golden Age. Permabans IWMT, during The Ben Paul Era, suffered from a series of bannings. Banned by: Campman Reason: Campman edited one of his posts in a RP, and he flipped his shit, He got banned because he was whining that his character died, but later the ban was retracted, this event, Campman's blame shifting, and the distinct lack of actual realization of what even happened, kickstarted their hatred for each other. Banned by: Campman Reason: Due to Outrage caused by his fanfictions deletion,IWMT slowly got more and more aggressive, this eventually spiraled into him getting banned, the exact reason is unknown due to faulty memory.But this particular banning can be considered the spark that set off the flames. numerous members being banned on suspicion of IWMT, only 'Toasty' actually shared identities with him Banned By: Campman Reason: IWMT was banned a second time overall, but this only happened around the time of the evacuation from the forum. And had very little consequence.The exact reason is unknown but not that important. Notes * Admin is one of 2, along with Harp, who came back to Campman's forum after being permabanned. * Admin is one of 3, along with Cany, and Campman, to create a forum **His however, is the only one not to fall to pieces. * IWMT's actions led to the beginning of 2 eras. ** By Making a Forum due to a troll attempt,and with his unhidden annoyance at Campman, he set the stage for The Domewing Era to begin, and by Allowing Dfh15 to become a admin, he granted permission for The Nate Era to start * IWMT also could be held responsible for the downfall of The Ben Paul Era *IWMT, alongside Campman, both banned each other from their respective forums. Appearances Category:Browse Category:Members Category:Staff Category:Administrators